trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemfolk
Sentient elementals formed of pure gemstone, Gemfolk are denizens of the realm of Terris who are only rarely found on our world. Though their bodies are made of interlocking crystal shards, they have the power to rearrange their structure to look humanoid, or to appear like other animals or creatures they encounter. Gemfolk Appearance Each one is made of a different type of gemstone, such as Diamond, Beryl, Garnet, or Flourite. This alters their color and, to an extent, crystal structure and texture. The different pieces fuse and join with magic, making them magical creatures, and in an absence of magic, they would fall apart. Their body structure is mutable, allowing them to reshape themselves to mimic the form of other creatures. This does not increase or decrease their size, nor grant them any special powers of flight, but it does allow them to look humanoid in shape, or a four-legged animal, or as a man-sized crystalline centipede for example. The crystal makeup of their bodies is still evident, however, regardless of how detailed the shape is. It is possible to paint and powder a "skin" over the crystal and wear clothing to pass as something closer to human, if they so desire. The gemfolk are inherently genderless, but can appear as any gender. Food Rather than biological food, Gemfolk feed on light and magical earth energy. As light is rarer in the dark tunnels of Terris, they tend to congregate in caverns that have their own light sources, such as glowing algae or with molten rock; as some gemstones are sensitive to heat, however, many will avoid magma. They are drawn to light, finding it energizing, which may be why some have stumbled out of their realm through natural portals. Earth elemental energy is omnipresent in their realm, so they do not need to ever "feed" there. However, on Gaia (our world), such raw earth energy is much harder to come by, requiring Primal Earth or a magical connection to the planet through a leyline, or a similar resource often in the form of an amulet. Otherwise, they are completely unable to operate in the dark, may be sluggish on cloudy days, and even need to hibernate as a geode ball through the winter until they are replenished. Society Gemfolk personalities vary as widely as their gem types, but they are usually sociable among their own kind and seek to protect each other from any creatures that want to smash them apart, of which there are surprisingly many: dwarves, giants, dark fae, and others prize the magical gemstones in these elementals as reagents and for crafting purposes. As elementals, they are also inherently protective of caves, the ground, and nature. Many reportedly live in secluded caverns in their realm, where they cultivate gardens of bioluminescent plants, mushrooms, and algae pools, which they try to protect. They are born out of the raw magics of their home realm, seemingly at random. They can be put back together if they break (are KO'd), but need help to do so, and need most of the pieces. Otherwise, their weaknesses/strengths depend upon the gemstone they are made up of. The following are part of the Quartz family: Rose Quartz, Smokey Quartz, Blue Quartz, Citrine, Amethyst These gemfolk tend to heavily favor knowledge and wisdom. They are willing to guide those who desire guidance if their heart is pure. However, do not mistake knowledge for weakness. A well-versed scholar can be quite dangerous by understanding where the weak points are in a system and how to strike effectively. Physically, they are rather durable gemfolk. The following are part of the Sapphire family: Rubies, Blue Sapphire, Yellow Sapphire, Black Sapphire These gemfolk tend to heavily favor integrity and order. They are noble in their purpose even to a fault. Encountering individuals who seek to break the laws will surely bring down their wrath. They are steadfast in their dedication and drive. Physically, they are extremely durable gemfolk and excel in combat. Peridot, or Chrysolite, is a friendly and compassionate gemfolk that tends to be insightful and worry-free. Though sometimes called an “Evening Emerald,” they are not an emerald, though can be mistaken for one with their clear, green-yellow hue. Despite connotations to the color, these gemfolk are never envious, and are on the whole happy and cheerful. Physically, they have a high endurance, and are rather durable gemfolk. The power of emerald is as a symbol of hope and the future, renewal and growth. They are Seekers of Love and Revealers of Truth, inspiring an ongoing search for meaning, justice, compassion and harmony. They are nurturers and are at their fiercest when there is something to protect. Physically, they are tough to hit or scratch (AC), but have a low endurance (HP). ' '''Labradorite is, in every sense, a Stone of Magic, a crystal of shamans, diviners, healers, and all who travel and embrace the universe seeking knowledge and guidance. Labradorite is also the most powerful protector of the mineral kingdom, creating a shielding force throughout the aura and strengthening natural energies from within. Physically, they are on the weaker end of gemfolk, but make up for this with their immense magical power. Sunstones are very independent and courageous in nature. They are proud of their accomplishments and feel that to depend on others is a weakness. It takes a lot for a Sunstone to ask for help. Physically, they are rather brittle gemfolk (low HP), but are hard to scratch (AC) and boast a stubborn willpower. '''Interactions with Magical Society' They have had some interactions with magekind, but very few live on our world. Those that do may find themselves subject to much curious poking, prodding, and magical research, or hunted for the rare prize their shards could fetch for sale. Given the limited access to raw earth magical energies on our world, they usually prefer to live among their own kind in Terris, but with amulets or other magical items (or a ready stock of Primal Earth), they are able to subsist among mages. Illusions, disguises, and magic can be used to hide their crystalline form, but it is difficult to explain their bizarre structure should they break a limb or suddenly shatter like glass in a fall. Abilities Being gemstone elementals, the Gemfolk do not feel physical pain, but can be distressed by breaking or shattering. They will lose consciousness (be KO'd) if too much of their body is shattered, and need time and often assistance to mend themselves. They have no need to breath, and can reshape their bodies to resemble any physical form, albeit with a crystalline structure. Otherwise, their weaknesses and strengths depend upon the gemstone they are made up of. Suggested Combat Spells * Earth Attacks: Boulder Toss (1), Diamond Blade (2), Obsidian Hail (3), Rockslide (5) * Earth Defense: Stoneskin (3), Conjure Stone Wall (3) * Earth Control: Ensnaring Rock (2), Stone Prison (4) * Regeneration (2), Empowered Regeneration (5) * Some types of gems: Minor Haste (2), Envenom (2), Cure Poison (3) * Shapeshift (crystal elemental: +AC, +damage, crystal elemental: GM discretion) Category:Species